1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink module and particularly to a heat sink module for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a current electronic device (e.g. a notebook computer), electronic components (e.g. a chip) therein generally produce a great deal of heat when working under normal states, resulting unavoidably in temperature increases of the electronic components. If the heat produced is not removed appropriately, the electronic component can become exceedingly hot, leading to unstable operations of the electronic component and even stopping the operation of the whole electronic device or causing the electronic device to crash. However, the heat generated through the operation of the electronic component increases continuously as promotion of speeds thereof is achieved constantly. Consequently, heat sink modules suitable for a multitude of electronic devices are unavoidably sought and developed. Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional heat sink module for a chip is depicted therein. The heat sink module for a chip is a heat sink device 11 threaded onto the chip 12 and having a plurality of heat sink fins, through which heat generated by the chip 12 is conducted out to the ambient air and the purpose of temperature reduction of the chip 12 is naturally achieved. Since the chip 12 has a specific height having a tolerance of height as compared to other chips and the heat sink device 11 can only be disposed at a fixed height, the heat sink device 11 can often not be closely bonded onto a surface of the chip 12, yielding a reduction of heat sinking of the heat sink device 11. Referring to FIG. 1B, another conventional heat sink module for a chip is illustrated therein. The heat sink module for a chip 15 comprises a heat sink device 13 and a resilient plate 14. Through the fixed resilient plate 14, the heat sink device 13 is mounted on the chip 15. Since the resilient plate 14 provides elasticity, the heat sink device 13 can be applied onto chips of different heights and thus the heat sink device 13 can be closely bonded onto a surface of the chip 15. However, since two ends of the resilient plate 14 have to be hooked by a hooking part 17 of a chip connection seat 16 of the chip 15, the chip connection seat 16 used for connection with the heat sink device 13 is required to be specifically designed, greatly reducing convenience of utilization of the heat sink device 13.
The heat sink devices mentioned above are usually manufactured by casting and hence the heat sink fins thereof are each in a form of solid piece body in which more forming materials are required. Further, molds for casting generally have reduced lifetime as compared to those for punching. Hence, the heat sink devices formed by the prior casting method are hard to have low costs.
In view of the above, the heat sink modules for the current electronic devices have the disadvantages of poor fixation to the electronic devices and relative higher manufacturing costs.